


feels good to be alone with you

by sarcasticfishes



Series: it looks ugly, but it's clean [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentions of exhibitionism, Polyamorous Character, Pre-Poly, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfishes/pseuds/sarcasticfishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe once or twice her lips brushed the corner of his mouth, felt his smile against her kiss, but she still couldn't pinpoint when exactly it became— well, this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feels good to be alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> As with the first part of this series, I was taking a break from the emotional rollercoaster that is writing [B&A](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2727290) and accidentally porned. There ARE sexual activities and happenings here between Derek and Malia, so if that's icky for you? Don't read it, and also please don't yell at me. **Safe space and all.**
> 
> There is not as much Stiles/Malia or Stiles/Derek in this as there was in the previous part, it's mostly about Derek/Malia, but they both talk about Stiles a lot.
> 
> Unbeta'd! Apologies.

 

Malia used to kiss Derek on the cheek. It was their way of greeting — the wolf’s way, the coyote’s way — a press of lips or a brush of cheek. It exchanged scents and created bonds. Maybe once or twice her lips brushed the corner of his mouth, felt his smile against her kiss, but she still couldn't pinpoint when exactly it became— well, _this_.

_This_ being the way Derek liked to press her up against the door before it was even closed, hold her waist as he nipped at her neck. Sometimes she squirmed, feeling particularly playful. Other times, she just liked to sink into the touch, and let him take the lead. Tonight, she leaned _into_ his touch, welcomed it by parting her legs as he lifted her. Her shorts were already unzipped.

“Stiles is working,” she said, a little breathless, “But he knows where I am.”

“Naturally,” Derek replied, and she clung to him as he carried her towards the bed. It was part of the attraction, the display of strength. Stiles was no beanpole, but he liked to be directed, handled. When Derek took the initiative, it made Malia’s insides feel molten. “Will he be joining us?”

“Soon,” Malia breathed, squealing as Derek tossed her onto the bed, and it would seem careless if one didn’t know Derek Hale.

He lifted off his shirt, pulling it from the bottom up in a slow reveal as she kicked off her shoes. Usually this is where they would cuddle, play fight and fool around until Stiles arrived and the party could start. Sometimes if she was antsy, Derek would go down on her, apparently _very_ happy to do so. But Malia was already so far past that point, and knew that just that wouldn’t be enough.

Derek grinned as he crawled up over her, fingers slipping inside her shirt — Stiles’ flannel — and pushing it down her shoulders, helping her out of it but leaving the tank top underneath. He kissed the soft arc of her shoulder as he pinned her hands back by her head, biting gently at the muscle, following the curve of her bicep, down her forearm all the way down to her wrist. Tender, sweet kisses that made it hard to breathe normally. He paused at the juncture of her wrist and palm, inhaling deeply. Malia grinned so widely her cheeks hurt, and Derek lifted his head to stare at her, his eyes suddenly taking on a predatory look she so rarely saw.

“What have you been doing?” he groaned, smiling as he leaned his forehead against hers. Malia shifted a little, rubbing her foot against his ankle.

“I couldn’t wait.”

“Malia.”

“The red light that lasts forever on 5th. I couldn’t wait.”

“Malia, you—”

“Fingered myself on the drive over here? Yeah,” she replied, a little short of breath at the way Derek closed his eyes, looking _hurt_. But _good_ hurt. So she kept talking. “I kept thinking about how good this is, with you. Stiles, me, and you. Kept thinking about last time, remember, when—”

When Derek and Malia had held Stiles tight between them, Malia fucking him and Stiles sucking Derek off. Stiles lazily eating her out after, as she reclined against Derek’s chest. They worked well together, and Derek made a great third, because he liked what they liked.

“Yeah, I remember,” Derek murmured, ducking down to pull at her lower lip. (The morning after the second time they all had sex, Stiles had woken covered in hickeys and laughed _‘Why am I not surprised? You’re a biter,’_ right before Derek punched him in the arm and made them breakfast.) “Was anyone around? In the car, I mean.”

“No,” Malia smirked. “Good thing too, I just couldn’t keep quiet.”

“ _God_ ,” Derek groaned, as Malia took his hand and guided it down, pushing it into the opening of her shorts. Derek didn’t need to be told, pressing his fingers between her lips to her clit, biting his lip as he felt how wet she was.

“Just needed something inside me,” she explained, “One hand on the wheel, the other down my shorts.”

Derek doesn’t hesitate to slide his finger down and press inside where she knows she’s slick, and hot, and ready.

“I don’t wanna wait,” she breathed, grinding up against his hand. It wasn’t enough.

“For Stiles?” Derek asked, sounding a little overwhelmed, voice dark and quiet with lust.

“He’s always making us wait,” she frowned, rubbing her palms over his biceps. “I want to be fucked.”

She could see how hard he was through his sweats, it didn’t take a genius to figure out how up for this he was. 

“I want your cock.”

Quite frankly, Derek had a beautiful cock. And Malia, if she wasn’t such a great girlfriend, would admit she felt a slight twinge of jealousy every time she watched him sinking into Stiles, hearing Stiles’ gasps, the way his moans would turn breathy and desperate, the way he pulled at the sheets when Derek fucked him. She’d never had Derek like that. Stiles was their middle ground, their bridge, the spit roast if you will.

As much as she loved Stiles’ dick, she wanted this too.

Barely a second of eye contact was all it took to get Derek on board, to have him shoving down his sweatpants, kicking them aside as she shimmied out of her shorts. Derek, being Derek, apparently couldn’t resist tasting her once before he got to fuck her, spreading her lips with his fingers and licking broadly, thoroughly, the way she liked it.

“Stiles fuck you today?” he asked, nuzzling his nose against the soft patch of pubic hair, breathing in slow and deep.

“This morning, in the shower,” she explained, biting down on her lip, buzzing with the memory. “He gets all worked up when he thinks about you, loves the way you fuck him.”

“Jealous?” Derek snorted, pushing himself up her body, getting the head of his dick into position against her opening.

“Just wanna know what the big deal is,” Malia shrugged, and Derek huffed out a laugh, baring his teeth as he began to push in. Malia sighed happily, feeling the ridge of the head as it sunk in, the stretch of her heat around his girth. He was perfect, just thick enough that she knew she’d feel it tomorrow. She couldn’t help but wonder how it felt for Stiles, knowing just how much tighter he was inside, how much hotter.

Derek exhaled shakily as he bottomed out, his hips pressing to her thighs, and Malia rolled her hips in a short, tight circle, testing the feeling of him inside her. She remembered that first night, in the back of her car, The way Stiles had gasped as he sunk down onto Derek’s cock, ‘ _Oh fuck. Oh god, yeah_ ,’ and ‘ _Oh_ fuck _, he’s good._ ’ 

She had to agree.

Even just the first thrust had her eyes rolling back into her head, which Derek seemed to take as a green light, fucking into her harder, his fingers digging into her hips as he lifted her to meet each thrust. She was already on edge from the car journey, wet and wanting, but just not quite able to get herself off the way she would have liked. But _this_ felt perfect. Stiles knew her body, knew just what to do to make her scream. She hadn’t thought being with anyone else could feel like that.But Derek—

“Oh my _god_ ,” she whined, and Derek expressed a similar sentiment, murmuring her name and snapping his hips just a little harder, pushing her further up the bed. Malia spread her legs wider, trying to give him room to go deeper, the wet, filthy noise of their fucking just spurring her on.

“ _Fuck_.”

It took her longer than she’d care to admit to realise that the sound hadn’t come from her or Derek, but when she opened her eyes, Malia found herself looking at Stiles, standing in the loft, sliding the door closed behind him.

“Couldn’t wait?” he asked, voice gravelly with arousal. Malia opened her mouth to reply, but it was lost in a moan as Derek slowed his thrusts into a deep grind, his pelvic bone giving some barely-there friction against her clit. 

“She wanted to know,” Derek said, voice surprisingly even, “how I make you come the way I do.”

“Lucky girl,” Stiles said, smiling as he lost his shirt, crawled up on the bed next to Malia. Derek pulled back, fucking her just deep enough that Stiles could reach his hand between them to touch her, sliding his fingers down to spread them around Derek’s cock. “You’re so wet.”

“I’m close,” she breathed, body slack against the sheets, just letting Derek move her they way he wanted. Stiles, still kneeling next to her, reached out to guide Derek’s mouth to his, Derek kissing him hard and deep above her. Malia tugged at the waist of Stiles’ jeans, until they both leaned down, kissing her too. It was messy, uncorordinated, she almost laughed at so many tongues in her mouth at once, but _god_ it felt right.

Her boys. The two of them, getting her off together. This was how it was meant to be.

Stiles slid his hand beneath the tank top she was somehow still wearing, rolling his thumb over her nipple. She could feel the tip of his finger pressing in next to Derek’s dick, and the thought of both of them inside her, how good they made her feel, made her tumble over the edge, crying out as she came, shaking under both of their hands.

When Derek pulled out, still hard and dripping, Stiles leaned down to suck him without even a second thought. The happy noise he made at the taste of both Derek and Malia in his mouth made Malia shiver. She watched Derek card his fingers through Stiles’ hair until he looked up, and Derek came with his hand against Stiles’ throat, feeling him swallow. It was a possessive move, but Malia didn’t feel jealous. She felt nothing but comforted really, knowing both Stiles and Derek were there to take care of her, and each other too.

_This could work_ , she thought, the idea quiet and half formed in her own mind.

Derek lay down next to Malia, letting her snuggle up next to him as they watched Stiles get out of the last of his clothes. He cupped the bulge of his cock over his underwear, stole a glance at them shyly.

“If you come up here we can do something about that,” Derek said, sounding utterly blissful, and Malia grinned, exchanging a knowing glance with him.

“Together,” she said, thinking that if there was anything she would let come between her and Derek right now, it was Stiles’ dick.

 


End file.
